1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a booster-inverter power supply. More specifically, the invention relates to a booster-regulator circuit improved by the addition of an inverter circuit having an inverter transformer and a voltage control circuit. 2. Description of the Prior Art
In many computer applications it is desirable to be able to take an unregulted DC voltage which may vary for example from 100v-450v and obtain a regulated inverted DC output. In the past this has been done by using a conventional booster-regulator circuit which will take the unregulated DC and generate a boosted, regulated DC which may, for example, be 500v.+-.1%. The regulated DC will then be fed to a conventional half or full bridge inverter which will invert the regulated DC.
Normally the prior art booster-regulator circuit and the prior art half or full bridge inverter are both discrete circuits. It would be desirable to incorporate both the functions of the booster circuit and the inverter circuit into a single circuit and reduce the number of components used.